My Savior
by EricaOppa
Summary: This is during New Moon. When Edward left. But a year later. Sam&Bella story. Sam imprints! But what if Edward comes back!And jacob comes in. ohh. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Okay New story! Yay! This is a Sam&Bella story. And Emily is has never been to LaPush. So no imprint on her.

**Warmth**

Bella laid in her bed. Wallowing in her self-pity. Its been a month since he left. Nothing has changed but the fact she had no friends and that Charlie sighed a lot and was home so often. Bella sat up and bucked up. She would not be in his CHAINS no longer. She would break free. She looked in her closet and wore a green hoodie with black sweat pants and put on her running shoes.

Bella drove to the forest. When she neared it. She got of and simply walked about looking for the meadow. She needed to do one last thing. When she found it she dumped somethings there. She dumped all her blue clothing, the stereo, and other little things that reminded her of him. She had not found the stuff he gave her but this was enough. She stared at the pile wondering _does he miss me? Does he have a bride now that'll be with him forever or another poor human girl? _She crouched by the pile._  
_

She was about to light it up in flames when someone grabbed her hand and stopped her.

"Bella, its nice to see you again and in a better condition." a gruff voice said. She looked up. It was a man who towered over her. He had bronze colored skin, mesmerizing dark eyes, and jet black hair. He looked familiar, her savior. Sam Uley.

"Sam is it?" she said breathlessly. She was caught in those eyes.

"Yes. Want me to stay by your side while you do this? I don't mind a bonfire." he said with ease. She nodded. He sat by her and leaned towards her. She felt safe and warm. She turned her head a little only to be an inch away from his. Her eyes widened and she blushed. She smiled and turned back towards the pile. What she did not see was him was smiling back at her.

They both watched as she dropped the match into the pile and it light up like a Christmas tree. Next thing she knew she was in his arms. Surrounded by warmth.


	2. Reminsce

I would like to thank **Kathy Hiester** for providing my first review(: I feel slightly more confident.

**Previously..**.

_They both watched as she dropped the match into the pile and it light up like a Christmas tree. Next thing she knew she was in his arms. Surrounded by warmth._

**Reminisce **

Bella breathed in his husky, woody scent. Right now she felt right. She looked into Sam's soul full eyes. She felt an odd pull towards him. But she couldn't be in another relationship yet. She pulled from him. His face held heartbreak and sadness but a sense of understanding.

"Thank you" she said truthfully. "You are a good person Sam."

"Haha. I try. Bella be safe okay?" he said tensely.

Bella stared at him. Confused. "Of course. Don't need to worry."

She got up and noticed he stared at the pile and still sat. "Bella go on ahead. I am going to stay and make sure we don't have a forest fire..."

She nodded and walked away. She sat in her car for a while. Contemplating about him. As she drove around to kill time she saw two motor bikes. [**And you guys know the rest of the story. How she buys it and goes to Jacobs :D**]

Bella sat there in the garage waiting for Jacob. They caught up and reminisced. Made promises over some warm cans of cokes; promises of having a joint party and riding the bikes. She felt at ease in LaPush.

"Hey Jacob, you know Sam Uley?" she asked casually.

"ugh. Him yeah I do. He acts like he's the shit so does the rest of the gang." he said resentfully.

She asked him to explain and he did. She was fascinated. She was about to ask more when a short brawny boy barged in.

"They got him, jake. They got him." he said angrily.

**Please Review!**

**-jasperbellaforever  
**


	3. Town Gangster?

So i had **2** more reviews. It may be little but hey this story turned out good..haha. So i would like to thank **Queenxheartz **giving me that totally awesome review. I mean i was like OMG i got a long review. Haha so thank you very much. It was encouraging (: I would also like to thank **Wicked Winter **for giving me that awesome cryptic review haha. So i have to make this story more AWESOME!(: Tell me watcha think.

**Previously...**

_"They got him, jake. They got him." he said angrily._

**Town Gangster?**

Bella stared at Jake. He shifted through many emotions; hate, anger, confusion, and more. She looked at this boy who told him such terrible news.

"Whats wrong Jake?" she said worriedly. Glancing at him and the boy.

"Sorry Bella, this is Quil. Well Embry, Quil, and me are like good friends." he mumbled quietly. "Well you know how i hate Sam & his gang. Well it just so happens the Embry joins them. Come on?" he shook angrily. I touched his hand and looked at Quil.

"Quil tell me how did you find this out?" she said soflty. She won't be telling Jake about her encounter with Sam in the forest.

"Well i was looking for Em, since we usually meet at my place then go to Jake's. Well he wasn't there and I looked for him. Mann." he said angrily. Bella looked at him waiting. "Well I looked and i found him by the bluff. He was with Sam and his cronies. Oh joy. I thought they were bothering him so I called him over. Turns out he doesn't bother to look at me. And they all give me this smug look. Sam tells me to back off. UGH!" he shouts.

Bella was in shock. Her savior was a town gangster? She did not believe it but she did not voice her opinions. Jake and Quil talked it over. Bella making an occasional remark. But they seemed of in there world so she said goodbye but Jake grabbed her hand.

She glanced back. "Bella i'm sorry for being like this-"

"Jake no worries. This is something you guys have to resolve. Don't worry, i'll be here and you'll fill me in." she said simply with a small smile on her face. Jake smiled back and murmured "you better."

As she left she heard Quil say "Oh, got a girl eh? Wooot!" Followed by a slap to the head. Bella giggled as she walked into her car. Then she noticed a folded paper in her chair. She picked it up, it had her name and she read it. She was in unbelievable shock.

**Please review~!**

**-jasperbellaforever  
**


	4. User

Well hello! I got another review(: I must say. Woop! Haha. So the spotlight goes to [dun dun DUN] **Nikel's Lover**! I would like to thank her a BUNCH loads. Haha. she loves my story(: so i decided why not come up with this chapter! BUT i just checked my reviews again. I got **TWO** more. One of these reviewers gotta be 'sold' by this story ahaha. Name is **Caleb's Babe**. I hope this chapter gets to you! Next is **lynne0731 **thanks for your review. I am glad that you love it ! Tadaaa!~

**Previously...**

_As she left she heard Quil say "Oh, got a girl eh? Wooot!" Followed by a slap to the head. Bella giggled as she walked into her car. Then she noticed a folded paper in her chair. She picked it up, it had her name and she read it. She was in unbelievable shock._

**User**

It was from Sam Uley. Sam.

_Dear Bella,_

_Do me on favor if anything. I need you to stop going to the forest. Keep distance from Jacob. _

_It is not safe for you Bella. I think of your well-being. Understand. There will be complications if you do not see to my favor. _

_-Sam _

Bella was in shock. This was no favor but a request. He is a TOWN GANGSTER. She now shook with anger and hate as she drove back home. That man thinks he can boss her around. He was practically threatening her. Complications her ass. And be such a creep; knowing that she hung with Jacob. She thought he was her savior but he was just a user. She was angered that she was fooled. She would not leave Jacob. He meant so much to her in the short time they had. She felt light. But then she thought_ do i really hate him? That feeling...No, he's just using me. _

When she parked her car she noticed her dad still wasn't here. She was about to open the door when it was opened for her.

And it was the second shock of today.

"Bella...its great that you could make. I was wondering if you'd come." Sam Freaking Uley said in his smooth gruff voice. It didn't help that he was shirtless.

**Please Review!**

**so yeahh whatcha think? I mean Bella is a whirlwind of emotions. But she rocks(: & i think before getting with Sam she should check out the other boys first(;**

**so tell me your ideas, critique me, haha or whatever :D**

**-jasperbellaforever **


	5. So Close, yet so far

Guess what people! I got **9 **more reviews! So to show my thanks first is to** lynne0731 **who commented to all of of my chapters(: I amutterly thankful. No beyond that, I am happy as well. Thank you SO much. **Wicked Winter** likes my work! I am glad i could you make you laugh. I don't want just love i want humor in my story too(: **I LUV SETH **thank you for loving my story hehe. **Mr. Light-of-Twilight **first off LOVE the name. Second thank you for being hooked on my story & loving the way my story is.(: **1twilighter4ever **thank you for your review. SO MUCH(: **ellaryne **thanks for the review, Bella's got GUTS woo. Haha. **Nickel's Lover **this storyy is trippy huh :D well thats how i like it! **Twimore**i will try my bestest so please keep reading. **srose2885 **no need to fear Sam shall be normal & you'll see why he is wack but not now! mwahaha.

**So Close, yet so far**

**Previously...**

_"Bella...its great that you could make. I was wondering if you'd come." Sam Freaking Uley said in his smooth gruff voice. It didn't help that he was shirtless._

"Oh Sam." she said tensely. He noticed that she was tense because he leaned in worriedly; his hand reaching for hers. She took a step back tactfully. "Well Sam, care to tell me why your here...in my HOUSE" she said suspiciously, her eyes narrowing.

"Charlie let me in" he lied.

"Wow Sam, lied in front of my face look my dad's cruiser isn't here! DUH! But i guess you can't help it your THE town gangster of LaPush." she spat at him sarcastically. Sam looked at her with shock; his jaw dropped...literally. Then anger flared in his deep soulful eyes.

"B-bella...you don't understand! It was Jacob wasn't it! He told you some convoluted bull shit! That bas-"

_SLAP!_

Tears in Bella's eyes from the rough sting in her hand. The slap was so hard it broke skin. Both stayed silent. He grabbed her hand and pulled her into his embrace.

"I am sorry, Bella. I am sorry for being the biggest jerk out there. For saying these things...its just i have a situation where things are impossibly hellish for me." he whispered into her hair. This was to much for Bella. She clung to him. Sam led her into her house towards her sofa. They sat there for a long time.

"Sam, tell me please" she pleaded into his warm, muscuar, defined chest. Bella thankful that he would not be able to feel her warm blush against his really warm hug.

"Bella not yet. Not yet, but soon I promise." Then he pulled from her a bit. Bella and Sam feeling this odd distance even if it was mere inches. But Sam leaned in...for a kiss.

It was less than an inch away, Bella's eyes slightly closed but still staring into Sam's eyes.

"Isabella? SAM ULEY you keep your hands of my daughter!" Charlie Swan, Bella's dad screamed. Both of them practically leaned far from possible from each other.

_Oh mind blowing Crap. _Bella thought.

**Please review!**

**-jasperbellaforever**

**I would like to thank Mr. Light-of-Twilight, for PMing me back much to my amazement. Made me burst with joy. Soo THANK YOU(:!**


	6. Blowing Kisses:

I have more reviews(: So happy. Okay here it goes. **1twilighter4ever** thank you(: i love your suggestion, it shall be used! ha ha. Poor Jake huh D: Next is **Mr. Light-of-Twilight**! Thank you for complementing on my writing style. Your the Best(: **I LUV SETH** you are so right. Rocky werewolves damn ha ha. Protective Dad Alert! he he. Thank you so much for your amazing review(: **lynne0731** woah it made you jump! That's great, gave you a surprise! he he. **Wicked Winter **ha ha oh wow. Well you'll be getting more of those Heart Attack Moments :DD

**Blowing kisses(:**

**Previously...**

_Oh mind blowing Crap. Bella thought._

"Oh uh Ch-Dad! Your home early...it's not what it looks like" she said meekly, blood rushing even more to her face. Her dad's face now purple and puffed up. She was scared for HIS life.

"Oh, it's not what it looks like? Then tell me Isabella what does this LOOK like! Do you care to explain Sam?" Charlie roared at both of them. Bella went up to him and tried to soothe him but he still glared at Sam.

"Dad, well you see-"

"I am sorry, Charlie. It's all my fault. I told her that she couldn't see Jacob and well she was mad at me but I was in the moment so i tried to kiss her." He said somberly. With remorse shining out of his eyes. But Bella saw past that and saw humor. Bella almost laughed herself but this seem to put Charlie at ease.

"Why would you tell her that?" Charlie said with his I-Am-Still-Mad-But-I-Forgive-You Voice.

"Well, she hanged out with him today and well I was jealous...you could say I have a crush on her." Sam said truthfully and Bella knew he told the truth. She blushed.

"Well" Charlie said blushing at this new information "my daughter is not 'in the market' as you kids say. She's been through a lot and she can hang out with Jacob. I don't mind at all."

"Oh, okay..." Sam said tensely and smiled more like a grimace to Charlie "Well I must go. Bye."

"So, dad you want dinner?" She said pleasantly.

"Well i talked to Billy. Since you were there earlier i told him I'd come and we'd eat there." Charlie said pleasantly back

Bella smiled "Oh okay"

-At Jake's House-

Billy was laughing and talking with Charlie. While Jake and Bella went out and sat in the porch. They talked. She knew for a fact that he developed a crush on her. Which she didn't know how she felt about.

"Bella, do you still love him." Jake said out of the blue. His voice soft in the cold night air.

Bella looked at him, she felt the memories crash around her. The love and anger simmering under skin. Tear springing to her eyes. She began to shake, but she felt strong warm arms wrap around her. She leaned in for this comforting touch.

"I'll take this as a yes." Jake said sadly. "But I'll be here, always Bella. Always."

"Jake, I thank you for that. I really do. Your practically the only one i really trust right about now." Bella felt bad though even though. She trusted him she could not tell him about Sam. She decide to tell him about the forest and not the house incident...not yet at least.

She left out how he look and the hug and anything else that might really bother him. Jake nodded, his jaw clenched.

"Bella, i am glad you told me this. It's just i hate him so please try to keep your distance from him?" he said roughly, his voice breaking.

"I'll try Jake. But this I can't promise." She whispered. He simply gripped her tighter.

"I'll make you fall for me first." his cheek brushing hers. They stayed like this for what seemed like forever. But she heard some squeaky wheels and a loud voice. Billy and Charlie. She untangled herself from Jake. They looked at each other. She kissed his cheek real quick and he smiled.

"Bella lets go home."yelled her Charlie.

She laughed and hopped in the car.

"Bye Jake!" She screamed and blew him a kiss.

He laughed and caught it. "Bye Bells!" And he through a kiss back. She caught it back. Maybe she could move on. And Bella smiled.

**Please review~!**

**-jasperbellaforever  
**


	7. Wolves

Review Alerts: Okay thanks go to **Mr. Light-of-Twilight** I am glad that i could make you laugh(: I actually hope one day to make one of my chapters to make people cry as well, but in a oh my gosh heartbreaking way ha ha. Be Careful Chapters may cause harm! Ha ha. **I LUV SETH **aha my favorite part too! :3 Charlie seemed like the type to say that ha ha. Bella will love Jacob, its just that she'll be IN love with Sam(: teehee. lol .

[**People just so you know this kinda of what Sam's point of view. But it might change now and then.**]

**Wolves**

**Previously...**

_"Bye Jake!" She screamed and blew him a kiss._

_He laughed and caught it. "Bye Bells!" And he through a kiss back. She caught it back. Maybe she could move on. And Bella smiled._

Sam

He stared at the window of Bella's house. He crumpled onto the lawn. If only she would let him love her. If she hadn't been with that bloodsucker. Sam knew that was mean but he had imprinted on her. His love for her went past this bloodsucker. But then again if HE never left then maybe he would never had met Bella, his beautiful angel. He was thankful to him in his own way. But he could not force Bella to love him, it would make things worse. But that Jacob was getting friendly with Bella angered him. He had heard their talk. She still hasn't told him, but Billy will.

Then Sam left Bella's place. Then he felt it. He heard it. The howl of a wolf. Sam's blood ran cold. He shifted and ran to Billy's. There at the porch was a snarling russet wolf.

_Dammit! Jacob come down!_ Sam thought as he circled Jacob.

_You! You tried to kiss her? Your in love with her? Fuck you Sam. You had Leah and you lost her so how about oh i don't know...fuck off?_ Jacob snarled at Sam. Then crouched at him.

_Jacob, understand I imprinted on her, she may not feel the normal tug but its there. _Trying to make Jacob understand. But failing of course._  
_

_Oh really? Bull. Let her fall in love with someone. That will be me. So back of. Just because this is what I am doesn't change a thing. I WILL pursue her. She means alot to me. _Jacob thought and snapped at Sam's paws. Then made a dash towards the forest._  
_

_Jacob! Come back here! I order it! _This stopped Jacob...for a moment. Then he pulled free of the order looking at Sam with a smug look in his dark eyes and the curl of his lips.

_Oh i heard the called you Alpha, guess what you can't even control a pup like me! _Jacob howled with delight and his tongue lolled out. Sam anger flared and he launched for Jacob. Jacob pranced away from him and something occured to him and he decided to test it out.

_Sam! SIT! And stay! _Jacob howled so loud that the rest of the wolf pack was there watching in amazement as Sam sat like a dog, like Jacob ordered. And Jacob ran towards Bella's home. With intentions of winning her over.

Bella

_Bella stood in a forest. Jacob was there holding her hand. Eyes brimming with love. And Bella felt love for him. Then there was a noise, there was Sam. His eyes filled with hurt and love. She felt his pain and gasped. Jacob held her like he always had and she felt so much better. But she glanced at Sam. He still suffered but he shook with anger. He morphed into a beautiful black wolf. He snarled at Jake and Bella. she was scared. _

_Jacob pulled her behind her. Jacob whispered frantically"Bella run!" She held his hand tears forming. "I'll be fine Bella go!"_

_And she ran not before turning back to see a Jacob turning into a russet fur colored wolf snarling at the black wolf. But cold arms grabbed her and she heard a velvety whisper "Oh Bella, your still just a mere human."  
_

Bella woke up with a sheen of sweat. She breathed heavily_, _glancing around. It was just a dream and she shivered with fear. She looked at the alarm it said 7:30. Amazing.

She went downstairs to see a letter saying _Bella went to Billy's to fish._

She decided to eat a big meal and started cooking. She heard someone knocking the door she went to it and answered it.

It was Jacob...no it was Jacob Unbelievable Black. He somehow grew a lot more cuter and was shirtless.

_Oh dang. Some one save me!_ She thought her eyes roaming at his naked chest.

"Bells, lets talk." And Bella knew that he knew with all her heart she knew it.

**Please review!**

**-JasperBellaForever**

**Please check out my POLL!  
**


	8. AN

**Author's Note**

Okay hey there my readers(:

I have a poll and i want at least 50 votes on whether i should have Jacob imprint on Bella even if Sam is already imprinted on her. I will not be writing a story till then which pains me but its for you the readers. The poll is on my profile! So please do vote.I thank the idea to one of my GREAT readers(:

**Reviews:**

**Mr. Light-of-Twilight **for review most of my chaps. & PMing me with thanks and offering much needed ideas(:

**Wicked Winter **for reviewing almost ALL my chaps. & critiquing me and loving my story. I am glad i can steal keep your attention(:

So I am sorry about this but i must know what you guys think i should do.

**-JasperBellaForever**


	9. Looks could Kill

My readers no need to worry Jacob shall not Imprint on Bella(:

**Reviews: **I would like to thank **Mr. Light-of-Twilight **for the support and ideas. My faithful reader(: Again your the BEST. Like to thank **Wicked Winter** for also reading my chaps and never failing to review! :D Thank youu!**I LUV SETH **i had to say that. I mean Jacob is pretty bad ass ha ha. Thank you so much(: For reviewing! Okay **Mystery Person, People Lover, WolfGirlxx, srose2885 and Beth** My anonymous people. Thank you so much for your opinion. My decision is made haha. hope your okay with it :D Do not worry **Twimore**! haha. It wont happen. & Thank you **pheebs33** for PMing me & your reviews(: Ohh beth aka **BehindTheseBrightBlueEyes**.

**Looks could Kill**

**Previously...**

_"Bells, lets talk." And Bella knew that he knew with all her heart she knew it._

"Come inside Jake. I am cooking breakfast...want some?" she said pleasantly. Eyes focused on his feet...that had no shoes?

"Okay. I am hungry. Cook me alot yeah?" he said. He was eyeing her. Like he was just waiting.

While she was cooking she was tense. Waiting for him to be angered. She waited.

"Bella we both know that i know. Why didn't you tell me?" his voice strained but it held sadness.

"Because I thought you would get mad Jake." She peered at him over her shoulder. Her eyes locking with his. "But Jake, I don't love him or anything. I don't even like him that way. I was...just caught up in the moment." though it hurt her to say that for some reason.

"I understand Bells. I don't mind...okay i do a little. So please be careful." he murmured. She placed the food and they ate...alot! Jake pretty much finished everything but didn't look full. More like content right now. They talked. Finding out tiny details about each other. Bella noticed it seemed like Jake was holding back. But she ignored it.

They laughed and talked. Bella saw Jake finally loosen up. His smile more relaxed. His gaze meeting hers and they stopped talking. Looking at each other. Jake leaned in and kissed her. Really kissed her. And this time there wasn't no interruption. Just a blissful kiss.

Bella felt happy and at peace. When they pulled back for air. They smiled a secret smile. Jake was able to fix her. To make her feel light. But then Jake tense and glared at the window. Bella turned around to see non other than the most beautiful guy in her eyes.

Edward Fucking Cullen. If looks could kill, then Edward's looked like he would kill both of them.

Bella passed out. The darkness seemed better than anywhere else right about now.

**Please review!**

**Sorry if its short. I am watching the soccer game. USA vs. England. Right now its 1-1. Omg Please win USA! Howard, god damn good goalie. Dempsey your kick was bomb! Please win guys !  
**


	10. Confusion

To my readers sorry for taking forever for writing a new chapter for this story and the rest. I had finals, my birthday:D, & the world cup. So i was pretty busy. Not to worry. Imma write a chapter.

**Reviews: **I would like to thank **Mr. Light-of-Twilight **for the support:D **I LUV SETH **haha love square. I guess you can say that but Jacob is gonna move on but he'll always love Bella:D **gryphon2012 **i'll try to finish _ but i am not promising anything haha. **QueenxHeartz **do not worry. He will not imprint on her:D **SensuousWolf **haha yes you could say that :D **Wicked Winter **OMG you watch the world cup! Haha. USA vs. Algeria. We won!:D bomb man bomb. Haha. **Vamp1001 **thanks:) it is good haha.

Bella lay in the fog of darkness. Her head filled with memories and voices. She felt cool wetness on her. She woke up gasping. Bella glanced around, she was in the living room. There was Jacob, her body filled with calm. She was Sam her heart filling with an emotion that she did not want to consider. She was scared. Her head muddled in confusion. The her head rang with pain.

"What happened?" she groaned. Her head still ringing.

"Well...Edward came back." Sam said, his eyes locking with hers. She was captured in a way Edward never got her, nor Jacob. She no doubt loved Jacob but he could not produce feelings like Sam. With one look she felt so much.

"Bella?" Jacob said warily. She did not look at him. He sighed. He knew one day she would feel this. No matter how much Bella denied. He accepted it. Jacob got up. Bella finally broke contact with Sam.

"Where are you going, Jake?" her voice filled with confusion. Her eyes filled with emotions, Jacob knowing he caused non of them.

"Away. For a while. I love you, Bella." He kissed her head and walked out the house. His face blank.

Bella suddenly realized what she caused. Tears slipping from her face. Knowing it was to late. She lost her best friend, her sun. There was no way to fix this. She eyes caught Sam's face. His face filled with such pain. He was in misery. Just like her.

"I have hurt him, Sam. I have hurt him." she said. Her voice thick with sadness.

"I know. We both did." he said sadly.

"What do you mean." Bella could not comprehend what Sam did.

"Bella it's time to tell you. What Jacob and I are" he said. His eyes looking afar.

**Please review!**

**Sorry for taking forever and a half.**

**-JasperBellaForever  
**


	11. imprint&kissing&anger

Again i seem to take forever to write, that is because i was with out a computer D: haha.

**Reviews: Mr. Light-of-Twilight **not to worry Edward will be in here:D i dunno actually what POV. Its a bit hard sometimes to choose heh. **Wicked Winter **OMG I love LOVE love soccer too:) Yeah but to bad USA didn't make it. They had a good run though. Who are you rooting form Spain or Netherlands or Germany? I go for Spain! Shaa. Yes Jake does need a cupcake and a hug! haha but from who ;D heh. **Mimaindi** thanks for the review && i know Bella does need a hug but she has Sam so no worries...right? heh . **Jazzy's-Confedrate1865 **thanks for the review i love my story too:D & did i tell you i LOVE your name heh. **VampireLover13 **Don't we love my story heee :D

Sam POV

I watched her beautiful face tear up in pain. Her voice aching with pain. It hurt us both. I knew it caused her pain but I also caused pain to my brother.

"Sam what do you have to tell me?" her voice laced with confusion and heartbreaking sadness.

"Bella I can only tell you this because I imprinted on you-"

"Imprinted?"

"Bella let me tell you what I am and about us. Jacob told me you know some of the story..." so i told her.

I watched as her face became a mix of emotions. He did not know if she felt comfortable with this. As i finished explaining to her. She sat there in silence. Which killed me slowly as each second passed by.

She hugged me and kissed me. I was in such a shock I did not kiss back.

"B-Bella?"

"It's okay Sam. I accept you for who you are. I will help you control. I will make sure Jake comes back okay?" She said with so much fierceness that he kept silence for a while. I smiled and grabbed a fistful of hair and softly brought her towards me. She beamed back. And we kissed. Bliss. Nothing could ruin this.

Well maybe an angry jealous ex-vampire boyfriend but I didn't know that.

Jacob POV

I walked out. Knowing that it caused her pain. Even though i was not imprinted on her, me and her were tied in a way that cannot be denied. I felt her pain for it caused me pain. She was my everything. Now i had nothing. It killed me. But Bella's happiness meant so much more to me than anything. I looked back, they were talking. Him and her practically so close they could kiss and i did not want to be there when that happened.

So I walked. Thoughts filled with Bella.

"You better wipe those images of your mind, you freaking mutt." a voice snarled with such hatred.

"Well leech, i choose not too. Your sad that Bella actually moved on?" I said. my voice bitter and joyful.

"No because she hasn't!" he screamed. He went up to my face his lips curling with hatred.

"Come down. I may have kissed her but i didn't imprint on her. She's not gaga over me." My voice turning sad.

The bloodsucker stared at me with respect but then he looked like someone fed him a rat.

"Imprint?" his voice at the edge of hysteria. seriously this leech was loosing it.

"Well if you weren't listening to our thoughts, yeah Sam imprinted on her." I pushed passed him. Not caring about the mayhem i was about to cause.

Edward POV

What the...Sam Uely imprinted on my love? My Bella? Why how. This was impossible but that mutt wasn't lying as far as far i could tell. I was so angered that i did not know what to do or say. I simmered away. I glanced at the the window of Bella's house.

They were KISSING?

Rage filled me. I saw red. I ran to the door and opened it. I was not going to have any of this go further than it should.

**Please review.**

**:D hope you like . three POV should satisfy. **

**-JasperBellaForever  
**


	12. Effing Prude

**Reviews: Mr. Light-of-Twilight **Yeah:D Thank youus. I wanted people to understand each of the guys perspective. About how the feel and their raging emotions.** twlightchick98 **I have tried to make the chapters long but they don't fit me:D sorry but thank you for your review oh so very much!** OnlyTheGoodeSpyYoung13** Haha I will try to update in a more faster pace but internet isn't always there for me. heh. **Elena0017 **yes i am :) **tainaprq **yes poor sam D: **reina13 **thank you :) **jaybird** haha maybe she will :)

Bella POV

I felt the silver cord that connected Sam and I when we kissed. It could not be denied. These intense feeling I felt for him. I could not bear to let go of him. His hand in my hair, mine in his. Our emotions swirled together. This was a kiss that I never wanted to end.

But it did.

He was no longer kissing me. He had turned, his face tense. I noticed why. There was Edward snarling at the door. He looked hurt and angry. His eyes did not hold the love we once felt. Nor the coldness when he left. It held pure animal like rage. I shivered form fear for the first time at seeing Edward.

"Edward, what are you doing here?" I breathlessly said. The sight of him was stunning yet hurtful. I still in some sense loved him.

"Well I was regretting leaving you to see you hook up with not one but two fucking werewolves?" he hissed "I thought we loved each other dammit!"

"Ed-" i was cuttoff by Sam who by all means was still calm.

"Leech, you better calm the fuck down." he said calmly. "And she wasn't hooking up. Okay? These thing happen. Man for a leech your an effing prude."

I watched as Edward tried to gain control of this situation.

"We need to talk mutt."

**-JasperBellaForever**

**Sorry its short D: I am trying to update all my stories in such a short notice D: please forgive !~**


	13. I realized

**Reviews: Mr. Light-of-Twilight **i always found Edward annoying. Like seriously what is so damn great about him. He can't have everything he wants dammit. haha. I am going to try to make Bella much more stronger. **OnlyTheGoodeSpyYoung13 **thank you. I am going to try to make it a bit longer. **imnothingwithoutyouxoxo **thankyou. for being impressed :) ill try to update soon! **Miranda **sorry it was to short for you but thats how i write my stories. Oh well. **reina13 **thank you :)

Bella POV

The room was tense. I was tired. Tired of people talking about me behind my back. I was tired of loosing people who were close to me. I was tired of Edward. I may love him but i was fed up. This was my life, not matter what I wasn't going to allow him to make me feel this way.

"Edward, you don't need to talk to Sam." my voice cracked but i held my ground. Edward looked at me, confusion marring his perfect face. "You do know that the guy you called a mutt has a name...or are you to old and senile?" oops maybe that was to much. But whatever. I will no longer be the weak human girl he once knew.

I heard Sam let out a chuckle. I glanced at him. A smile playing on his soft lips.

"What...Bella its me. Edward." he said warily.

"I am not stupid! I know who you are! Shit. Your the guy who left me because I wasn't worth anything to you. Your the guy who claimed that i was just a pet!" i yelled angrily. I noticed that i had Sams warm arm wrapped around my waist. As if I would do something drastic. I also noticed Edward ungracefully gawking at me. His pretty little human pet using profanity, the horror. I giggled at the sight and at my thoughts.

"Bella, what happened to you?" he whispered.

"I moved on. I realized i didn't want someone who didn't love me. who doubted if i loved them." i stated simply.

"Your one of the mutts. I guess i can't change that. But that doesn't mean this isn't over." he said firmly. He looked at Sam. "I will be back and take what is mine." Then he swiftly left.

Sam shook. He was angry. I pulled his face towards mine. Are lips almost touching.

"I am not his. Never was. Because I realized I was always yours." I said softly.

"And I am yours." he said. Then he kissed me. This time no interruptions.

**-JasperBellaForever**

**i hope you guys like. I know its short. But thats how i write my stories haha. So please review it!~ Isn't bella just funny haha. **


	14. The war

**Reviews: **Thank you all so much. There is way to much for me to respond to so feel free to PM me. I love you all. I also thank the criticism your all very nice ;D SO PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING AND READING (: if there is anything you would like to tell me, PM me. That is the only way i will know.

**AN: **I am taking AP classes so writing might be on hold. But i am trying. Now heres your chapter. (:

Bella POV

Sam and Me were off in our own world you could say. I learned what it was like to be a wolf girl. To make him a loads of food for one meal. That most of our time was me either watching him sleep or just eating. That i would stay up late at night anxious for his return. That there were other vampires out there. That Edward had gone crazy. He was leaving a trail of undead. It was my fault i know. But I did not care. Sam was still by my side. I made Charlie spend time in La Push as well. I had a conscious. I haven't seen Jacob in a long while, but I did not really notice that. You could say I was a hopeless girl. Sam was all that matter at the moment. I did not know what would happen. But I could have prevented it. I could have prevented the war between Sam's pack and Jacob's and Edward's new clan. That I was the object of it all. But if I had Sam I did not care who died, who got hurt, and what happened.

Sam POV

Bella and I. I like the ring of that. I like coming home. Seeing her slender back as she cooks for me. I love to wrap my arms around her and startle her, kissing her neck. I cherish every moment with her. Maybe I had rushed into things. Maybe I should have waited till Jacob got used to things. Being a wolf. Loosing the girl who had stolen his heart. Loosing himself to the powers of his inner beast. Maybe I should have talked to Edward. Make him understand how I felt. I should have understood him. I just never thought that he we create a new clan. Killing innocent people. Becoming a monster. I never blamed Bella for this. I blamed myself. If I had waited and done this. Maybe I would not have to fight a war that might make me loose Bella. But at the time I did not care. Bella only mattered.

Jacob POV

I sit here alone. Letting my anger, my sadness consume me. These feeling I have no need for are eating me alive. I had recruited some other werewolves to my pack. If I cannot have Bella. Then the hell with the world. I will destroy it. I was not like before. I blame Bella and Sam and Edward for destroying me. But I mostly blame myself. I blame myself for being in love with someone I could never have. That I did not have a strong self control. I would be a part of the war. That surround Her. She no longer held my heart though. I found someone who held the same feelings as me. Who hated both Sam and Bella with a passion. Leah. We will show this world. That we mattered. That we had feelings. And that those two destroyed it.

Edward POV

I watch as Sam and Bella fall for each other. As Jacob and Leah plan to create a war with Sam. That I am a part of as well. I may seem the craziest of them all. But I am not. My thinking has ceased to be filled with Bella, only at times. Now it is filled with creating a better world. With companions who share my understanding. Maybe I am crazy. I watch as my newborn children learn to control themselves. Blood no longer pleases me. It something to fill me and to create. I am a monster. That even Bella will hate so much. Only she can kill me. Only she can put me out of my misery.

**-JasperBellaForever**

**Please Review~ So much stress at school. So writing is helping. Hope you guys like.  
**


	15. New Chapter at The War Begins

**AN: **I uploaded a new chapter in **The War Begins **, the continuing story to my savior!

Please check it out! Go go go :D

It's really long! So all of you should be pleased.

Or should I just upload the chapter to here. It seems like you guys wouldn't t go to there unless I update here . But yeah thanks thanks!

Please check it out :)


	16. Wild Emotions

_**AN: **Some of you messaged me saying I should just post in both places so all of you could see. So be it. Gah -_-_

Emotions run Wild

Bella POV

I liked the life that I have been living for the past four months. Sam's constant love was all I ever need. Sure most people would find his love suffocating since I spent my time with him but he made me feel the love that made me feel happy and content. There was him and only him. I love his feverishly warm body and the way his body was perfectly shaped too encompass mine. When I would cook meals for him and his brother's he would hug me so tightly that I could feel every contour of his body. I was held by this silver thread. I was selfish over him too. I hated how he had to go on patrols alone or with less amount in his group. I didn't even want him out. I wanted him home and safe with me. I wanted him by my side. But it could not be helped.

I sat on this couch once more waiting for him. My heart racing frantically for him. The longing to be with him was too strong. My face scrunched with frustration. Jacob had created a new pack with younger wolves. I didn't even know till one of Sam's Wolf Brother, Jared, told me. I did not notice he was gone. He claimed territory on the west side of the forest. Though I should feel saddened that this was my fault and careless nature I did not feel it. I had often pestered Sam to not go there. He told me he wouldn't but he was holding something back when he said that. But I didn't care all my thoughts were replace with thoughts of Sam. I was so hopelessly in love with him.

Oh and beautiful dangerous Edward. He was killing innocents. Because of me. Creating undead. Showing me how he was a monster. My fist clenched. I should feel so much grief and self-hate yet there was no room in my heart for that. No room what so ever. For my heart only had Sam. Often at nights, I contemplated alone, if i was losing myself to Sam. To our imprinted love.

But there was no time to contemplate once more for Sam had arrived home. I had to shake away these annoying thoughts away since Sam was here. To be by my side.

I smiled a soft smile that was filled with my ever constant love for him, "Oh, I have missed you." Those words filled with my love and loneliness. He smiled and pulled me into a hard hug. I breathed in his heavy scent. This was all I ever needed. Yet why did I want more. Why was this just not enough for me.

Sam POV

I was so selfish. I prowled the forest with my thoughts crowding my mind. I only thought of Bella and how I had to keep with her by me at all time. My brothers howled in the distance as if thinking this way was only rational. I told Bella that she had to move in with me to be safe. But i just want her by me. So that I could be with her and see her more often. I knew that our love was strong maybe to strong. I knew i was depriving her of having connections with other people. She began to only interact with our pack. She said that was all she needed. She stayed home cooking, cleaning, waiting. For me. I won't lie, I find all these actions endearing and I am secretly pleased that she would do this for me. Only for me. But I didn't want her to be working hard because of me. I wanted to her to relax. But I could not bear to do that. Because when she cooks I like to sneak up behind her and hug her. Feeling her soft, lush body sink into mine. Her scent wafting around me as well as her cooking. The rising blush on her lovely cheeks.

She was just to breathtaking. But I was worried sometimes she would be upset about Jacob, my runaway brother. But she said though she hurt Jacob she didn't care that she cared only for me. Which would cause me to feel guilt. Because she often told me to stay out of Jacob and his pack. I did not tell Bella that his was a danger to ours. That his partner not in love but in combat was my ex girlfriend. My old love. Leah. As Bella was soft and lush, Leah was hard and voluptuous. She walks naked around the forest and when she sees me she beckons me over. I know that she plans for me to deceive Bella. But i won't because if i lost Bella I would die. Yet why could not tell her about Leah. Oh and Jacob. His grief consumed him. He was no longer the Sun that Bella often referred to him as.

Oh and Edward. I could not even start with him. He was worse off then Jacob. Killing people. He made sure to be discrete about it too. I often see him visit the forest only to rush off. But before he did I would see his lifeless eyes. It seemed that the loss of Bella and the revenge that he wanted to pull on us was the only thing keeping him alive.

I wasn't scared. I felt fear for the safety of Bella. I felt guilt because this was all my fault. If I had just took my time maybe there wouldn't be a vampire army going to kill us or a juvenile wolfpack out to kill my pack. My brothers roared in my head. Comforting me in their own ways. I smiled to their thoughts. My patrol was over. And I looked through the window after I morphed back into my human form.

Bella's face was scrunched her hands clenched. I knew what she was thinking about. Then I saw it. Doubt. I was wondering what she was doubting. I rushed in. Taking her in as she was. She was so beautiful. Her voice like music to my ears, "Oh, I have missed you." I smiled to her and pulled her into my arms. I snuggled my face to her hair. It was caressing my cheeks.

I whispered into her hair, "You will not believe how much I have missed you as well." My stomach growled.

"Oh, or do you miss my cooking?" she said teasingly. She looked up, her eyes filled with love and laughter.

"That as well." I said. I cupped her face and took her in for a long kiss. After a while i released myself from her, as soft sigh escaping her lips. I licked my own thinking about her lips. "Delicious."

She blushed and walked to the kitchen. Yes. Very delicious.


End file.
